winters_edge_grand_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Seven
The Seven are a group of six warlords of the Chaos March. Together, they control and influence the fate of nations with raids and covert strikes, acting as a deniable and somewhat untrustworthy mercenary force. They are not as united as they first seem and appear to be working for a larger entity, although all attempts to find the seventh member of their covenant have failed. Rentar Priece - Commander of the Forest of Pain. His orcs form the largest settlement of their kind in the world, and control the northeastern Chaos March. The Shieldwall Mountains form a natural barrier to the east, and his folk raid the narrow passes or attack the villages south of Rosso and Maples. Regarded as the most feared of the six warlords, he maintains a unit of elite black orc bodyguards who have each taken a life to protect him personally. 'The Black Pain' Hreflar - A sorceress of unthinkable cruelty, Hreflar 'leads' her camp with intrigue, murder, and violence. Commander of one of the three fortress of the six warlords, she maintains her position through insanity and chaos. While one might suspect, given the orc-dwarf relationship in the rest of the world, that she would raid Dig#771 constantly - however she exclusively favors raids between Tashar and Freehold, hitting supply caravans and starving the city out. Those few who ever leave her warcamp claim she means to one day rule Freehold herself. 'Hreflar's Band' Narx Nexus - The only goblin warlord is more of a merchant prince. Commander of the mountain fortress Sayyatz, in the northwest March, all races are free to stay. Small villages have sprung up to grow crops and supply the violent blood sport of Undermountain, an arena where two enter and one leaves. Sayyatz, and Narx, make no raids upon their surroundings, instead acting as a grey market for the rest of the March. Legitimate traders from Venno to Trajansburg brave the western edge of the March to get great deals on goods that fell off the back of a wagon - don't mind the blood. Drowish forces out of Hal Tarrot and regular Sultanate forces heading south both stop in Sayyatz for supplies and rest. Narx enforces order with the help of several ogres and giants he pays very handsomely to keep fights from breaking out or slave-taking. Amalia - The human warlord spends her time roaming the southwest, striking Allgodian communes and supply barges from Trajansburg. With the recent outbreak of violence between the Sultanate and the Colonies, her territory is host to epic battles of arrows and guns. The policy of her people is to shadow the armies, wait for the conflict, and fall upon the victor while looting the battlefield. Although the forces cannot use the artificed weapons of the Colonies, they find their way north to Sayyatz for resale as ' found goods '. Amalia's end goals are mysterious, and some say she has none but violence and death. ' Death Vulture ' Xus - Xus and his Raving Horde are a mobile band, the tradition terror of the Marches. This band of bugbear and hobgoblins spend their time hunting the woods and plains for humans to consume, eating all that they create and consuming them after for dessert. Some months grow lean and the band will begin losing members to cannibalistic infighting before finally happening upon another band of traders or roaming tribe. The horde often dispatches small teams to scout or vanguard for the main body. ' Raving Horde ' Zumzumon - The smallest band, this gethzerai warlock leads outcasts of the Broken Races in search of something hidden on the Chaos March. They move silently and swiftly across the land, interrogating those they encounter before burying them in shallow graves. It is rumored they will even attack the other warbands to find whatever missing pieces they need, although its never been proven. Incredibly aggressive and antagonistic, they are a major threat to any traffic and trade in the March. ' Destiny Shadow '